


Bright tomorrow, dark today

by killing_kurare



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: His name on her lips brings nothing but heartache, nothing but doubt.





	

  
**Prompt** : _We took such care of tomorrow, but died on the way there._  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- 008. Future

 

Sometimes she hates that she is the only one still remembering life on the moon. When the night is dark and she’s all alone, memories float her mind, the pain of a long lost love tears her soul apart.

It was today she saw him again … saw him the first time in this new life. But he didn’t recognize her. Not like she did. He just looked at her, eyes full of hate when he tried to kill her and the other Senshi.

When she whispered his name, a silent plea to please, please, _please_ remember her, there was nothing.  
As if their other life had never existed. As if they had never planned on being together, unite the kingdoms, bring peace to both of their worlds.

„Kunzite …“

His name on her lips brings nothing but heartache, nothing but doubt. Is there something she could have done differently? Is there anything she could have done to save them from this fate?

She still can’t believe how everything turned out, how sudden their downfall came.

It feels like it was yesterday when they laid in the grass on Earth and enjoyed the sun on their faces. His smile was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, his eyes so loving and caring. Their fingers were entwined as they talked about the future, about the things they wanted to do, about the things they needed to do …

They had it all planned out.

And where is she now?  
She is in this cold, dark world where sun never seems to find her, all alone in this bed, having no one to cling to for safety. The one she trusted most betrayed her, and there is nothing left. She feels as empty as his eyes were when he looked at her today. Oh, how she wishes for the blessing of oblivion, how she hates the fact she has to carry the weight of their lost love all alone.

The others don‘t even know how lucky they are. They think it’s hard, getting pulled out of their ‚normal‘ life and being forced to fight evil?  
They don’t know anything about losing a life that seemed to be perfect. Not one of them.

But she knows. Oh, how she knows. She is fully aware of the future that should have been hers but never will be, that had been ripped away from her without a warning, without any sign, without any chance to slowly get used to the thought of losing everything she ever wanted.

No, everything had been perfect. And they appeared to be safe.

But she and Kunzite were so engaged in the future, planning out for a bright tomorrow, that they did not see the dark today lurking on their road, sneaking up to kill them on their way there.

 


End file.
